


Bound

by Suryaofvulcan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryaofvulcan/pseuds/Suryaofvulcan
Summary: Three new arrivals on Enterprise threaten to disrupt Trip and Malcolm's fledgling relationship. Trip's POV. Sequel to "Convergence." Missing and expanded scenes from 4.17 "Bound."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Three weeks, I think to myself as I gaze down at the man sleeping peacefully in my arms, his eyelids and long, dark, curling lashes fluttering slightly as he dreams and his normally stern lips relaxing into a soft, gorgeously kissable pout. We've been together for three amazing, incredible, wonderful weeks, and in that time my life has changed completely. Who'd have thought it would be my straight-laced English friend Malcolm who would show me what love really is?

And we havenâ€™t even made love yet.

That first night we just lay together on his bunk and talked. Well, that is, we talked in between a whole lotta kissin' and cuddlin'. That was a surprise. Iâ€™m not exactly sure what I expected from a relationship with Malcolm, but cuddling wasnâ€™t high on the list. He told me some private, intimate things that night: about his ex-boyfriends and girlfriends; about his difficult relationship with his father; about his recruitment to covert ops. But mostly we shared our memories of each other: our first impressions and growing affection for each other. I'm seeing it all in a different light now that I realise I was falling in love with him. I'm like a blind man who can suddenly see. 

We eventually fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, and in the morning he kissed me awake for more smoochin' and cuddlin' before he kicked me outa his bed so we could both go on duty. 

And it's been like that every night since then: just kissin' and cuddlin' and sleeping together. I donâ€™t think Iâ€™ve slept in my own bed once since we got together. My quarters are bigger, but I don't want to sleep in a bed that doesn't have Malcolm in it. I love the way he moulds himself against me and breathes softly in my ear as he falls asleep. I love the smell of his hair and the taste of his lips. I love waking up to feel his arms around me and his warm mouth on mine. I never want to be apart from him again.

It hasnâ€™t all been plain sailing. We still havenâ€™t talked about serving together on the same ship, although I admit itâ€™s a moot point now that Iâ€™m assigned to Columbia. Iâ€™d like to come back to Enterprise and be with Malcolm, but I canâ€™t see how to make that happen without some help from the Capâ€˜n, and we arenâ€™t exactly the best of friends any more.

And then thereâ€™s the whole physical side of this thing. I have to confess, it makes me nervous. Iâ€™ve known from the beginning that being in love with Malcolm will eventually involve making love with him, but we agreed to take it slow. That frightened nine-year-old is still somewhere inside of me, and I think we both realise that we canâ€™t push things too far, too fast. Weâ€™ve done a lot of kissing and cuddling, and Iâ€™m pretty comfortable with that, but weâ€™ve always stopped short of anything truly sexual. 

â€œTrip, Iâ€™ve waited for you for a long time,â€ he said when we talked about it, â€œanother few weeks or months isnâ€™t going to kill me.â€

Sometimes, when heâ€™s lying like this in my arms, I find myself thinking about it: about how easy it would be to slide my hand down that hard, muscled body and into his shorts; about touching and stroking the hardness I can feel pressing into my hip until he wakes; about watching his eyes darken with pleasure as I take his erect penis in my mouth. Iâ€™m fascinated and intrigued, but, I have to admit, still a little terrified by the idea. Malcolmâ€™s been real patient and considerate, but I can tell heâ€™s restraining himself, holding himself in check because of my fears, and I wonder how long heâ€™ll be prepared to wait.

***

â€œHey, Trip. Howâ€™s it coming?â€

At the sound of the Captainâ€™s voice I pull my head out of the access panel Iâ€™m workinâ€™ on and slowly straighten my spine, trying to ease out some of the tension in my cramped muscles. A smile pulls at my lips as I think about the back rub Iâ€™ll let Malcolm talk me into later.

â€œWell, the damage is worseâ€™n I thought. Weâ€™ve patched up the antimatter injectors, but we wonâ€™t be breakinâ€™ any speed records for a while. Iâ€™ll be able to get ya some spares when we rendezvous with Columbia again.â€

The Capâ€™n nods. â€œGood work.â€ He turns as if to walk away, but then seems to change his mind and turns back to me. â€œYou look like you could use some R and R. Join me for a drink later?â€

I feel my eyebrows try to rise up into my hairline. Even though he asked me to stay and supervise the repairs to Enterprise, weâ€™ve been kinda distant with each other ever since I asked to transfer to Columbia. I knew he was angry and hurt by that, and I thought it mightâ€™ve put the last nail in the coffin of our friendship. I certainly didnâ€™t think beer and water-polo would ever be on the agenda again.

â€œUh - yeah, sure.â€ I grasp the hand of friendship he offers. â€œIâ€™d like to clean up a little first.â€

He glances at my greasy uniform, smiles and nods. â€œTwenty-one hundred hours?â€

â€œYeah, thanks. Iâ€™ll be there.â€

In fact Iâ€™m a little late. I contacted the armoury to let Malcolm know I wouldnâ€™t be able to meet him for dinner like weâ€™d planned, and we agreed to meet up later. Then I took a hasty shower and changed into my civvies, and made my way to E-deck.

Itâ€™s a little awkward at first. He hands me a beer and we chat for a while about the repairs, about Starfleetâ€™s proposal to build a star base on one of the planets nearby, about some juicy gossip I heard from Lieutenant MacNeil in the science department. But I can tell he has somethinâ€™ else on his mind.

â€œHow dâ€™you like serving under Captain Hernandez?â€ he says at last.

I canâ€™t suppress a laugh. â€œWell, I didnâ€™t get much of a chance to find out what sheâ€™s like. I was only on Columbia for a week before I ended up back here.â€

â€œBut you were settling in alright?â€

â€œThere were a few teething problems with my crew, but nothinâ€™ I couldnâ€™t handle.â€

â€œThen you wouldnâ€™t consider â€¦ coming back permanently?â€ he says slowly, staring into his beer.

My second surprise of the evening. â€œWhatâ€™re you gettinâ€™ at, Jon? Dâ€™you *want* me to come back?â€

He shifts uncomfortably, so much that Porthos jumps outa his lap and starts sniffinâ€™ around my feet. â€œI made a mistake,â€ he says at last. â€œI was mad at you for leaving, and I didnâ€™t want to go with your recommendation for the new chief engineer. I asked Starfleet Command for other options and they came up with Kelby, but heâ€™s been a design engineer at Jupiter station most of his career; used to coming up with solutions in months, not minutes. He just doesnâ€™t have the field experience.â€

â€œAre you tellinâ€™ me you passed Hess over for promotion â€˜cause you were mad at me?â€ Oh, god, donâ€™t tell me Iâ€™m responsible for this mess too.

â€œIâ€™m not proud of it, Trip.â€ I admit he looks thoroughly ashamed of himself.

I relent. â€œWell, I guess neither of us were at our best at that point.â€

â€œBut these last few weeks youâ€™ve seemed different - happier than you were before you left. More at peace with yourself. And - aw, hell - I miss you, Trip. And youâ€™re still the best engineer in the fleet. What would it take to get you back?â€

I blow out a huge sigh and scrub a hand through my hair. This is exactly what I want - the opportunity to come back to Enterprise and be with Malcolm - but I know Malâ€™s twitchy about breaching regulations. Weâ€™re already sailinâ€™ a little too close to the wind for his taste.

â€œThat depends,â€ I hedge.

â€œOn what?â€

â€œOn how youâ€™d feel about two of your senior officers beinâ€™ â€¦ involved.â€ I know Iâ€™m takinâ€™ a risk. Malcolm and I agreed not to reveal our relationship to anyone, let alone the Captain, but this opportunity is too good to miss. I just hope heâ€™ll understand.

I watch as a huge grin spreads across Jonâ€™s face and the merest hint of a blush creeps up his neck. â€œIâ€™d be a hypocrite if I objected.â€

Itâ€™s my turn to grin. â€œYou mean you and Hoshi â€¦?â€

â€œLetâ€™s just say sheâ€™s finally forgiven me for what I had to do on the Xindi mission.â€

â€œThatâ€™s good to hear, Jon.â€ Although it might be more accurate to say heâ€™s forgiven himself. 

Iâ€™m pleased for him - for both of them. Jonâ€™s been sweet on Hoshi since before Enterprise was launched, but being her commanding officer and - letâ€™s face it - old enough to be her father, prevented him doing anything about it during our first two years in space, even though it gradually became clear she felt the same way. But the Xindi mission changed things for both of them. Jon was forced to shut himself off from his feelings or he would have gone into meltdown every time he put Hoshi in harmâ€™s way, and Hoshi couldnâ€˜t help but resent that, although I knew she went through more agony than most of us when we thought weâ€˜d lost him. Sheâ€™s a tough little cookie, but she cried on my shoulder more than once during that time. It tore them apart for a long time, and Iâ€™m glad they were able to work things out.

â€œI did hear a rumour you werenâ€™t spending many nights in your temporary quarters,â€ Jon teases. â€œIâ€™m glad you and Tâ€™Pol have resolved your differences.â€

Iâ€™m tempted to let it go at that and go along with his assumption, but I canâ€™t risk him sayinâ€™ the wrong thing to Tâ€™Pol. â€œUm â€¦â€ I say quietly, â€œIâ€™m not seeinâ€™ Tâ€™Pol.â€

â€œOh.â€ He looks like a stranded fish for a minute before he regains his composure. â€œWell, there arenâ€™t exactly a lot of female senior officers on Enterprise, and I know it isnâ€˜t Hoshi. Are you gonna make me guess?â€

I watch his eyes twinkling with humour as I hesitate, wondering again how Malcolm will feel about this before I reply. â€œI think Malcolmâ€™s lapse in judgement a few weeks back mightâ€™ve been partly my fault.â€

My apparent non sequitur puts him off balance again, but I sit drinking my beer and scratching Porthosâ€™ ears, watching him connect the dots until realisation dawns.

â€œTrip, I had no idea you â€¦â€

â€œNeither did I,â€ I cut him off. I donâ€™t want to discuss the details, and he seems to understand that.

â€œWell, congratulations. You could do a lot worse.â€

â€œI know.â€

â€œSo, will you come back?â€

â€œI donâ€™t think thatâ€™s up to me, Jon. Capâ€™n Hernandez isnâ€™t gonna give me up without a fight.â€

â€œMaybe we can persuade her thereâ€™s a better option, and do the right thing by Lieutenant Hess at the same time.â€

***

I admit itâ€™s been a helluva day. Jon and Malcolm have gone over to the Orion ship, and somehow I have a really bad feelinâ€™ about it. Neither the engines nor the weapons are up to spec, and I just want to get the two of them back on board in one piece and get away from here. Iâ€™ve already had a mouthful of attitude from Kelby when Tâ€™Pol appears and we have what must rate as our weirdest conversation yet, which is really sayinâ€™ something.

â€œCommander?â€ she says. â€œHave you been experiencing any unusual daydreams?â€

Huh? â€œDaydreams?â€

â€œAccompanied by intense audio and visual sensations â€¦ they would involve me.â€

I canâ€™t suppress a grin. I guess sheâ€™s not as indifferent to me as she always pretends. Well, sheâ€™s too late now. Malcolm and I are finally together and nothinâ€™s gonna separate us. â€œYouâ€™re wondering if Iâ€™ve been having daydreams about you?â€

â€œEssentially.â€

â€œWell, lemme think â€¦â€ Most of my daydreams these days feature Malcolm: how gorgeous he looks when he wakes up in the morning, sleepy and rumpled; the way he smells right after heâ€™s showered, or right before; the way his mouth feels under mine when I kiss him. â€œNo, nothinâ€™ comes to mind.â€

â€œForget I mentioned it,â€ she says, as if she just asked what movie weâ€™re showing this week.

â€œHave you been having daydreams about me?â€ Iâ€™m curious. I donâ€™t think daydreaming is a particularly logical activity.

â€œItâ€™s not important.â€ I take that as a yes.

â€œAre you gonna tell me what this is about?â€ Betcha she wonâ€™t.

â€œNo.â€ Thereâ€˜s a surprise.

***

Iâ€™m in the catwalk, hidinâ€™ from Tâ€™Pol and Kelby, elbow-deep in a plasma manifold, when I feel a pair of strong hands grab my shoulders from behind.

I come up fast, ready to fight, until I realise itâ€™s Malcolm. I didnâ€™t even know he and Jon were back on board. He can move like a cat when he wants to, prowling silently through the ship and then pouncing, fast as lightning, when he finds his prey - which in this case turns out to be me.

â€œWhat the â€¦?â€ I gasp as he spins me â€™round, presses me up against the bulkhead and kisses me damn near hard enough to break teeth. His lips slide against mine as he thrusts his tongue eagerly into my mouth, and the next thing I know his hands are inside my uniform, sliding under my shirt until he finds bare skin as he pushes his groin into my thigh. I can feel his iron-hard erection through the heavy fabric of our uniforms, and a shock of desire runs through me.

My brain finally catches up with whatâ€™s happening and begins to protest. Even though weâ€™re alone up here, the catwalk is still a public place, and one of the engineering crew could come lookinâ€™ for me any minute. It isnâ€™t like Malcolm to take a risk like this.

â€œMalcolm â€¦â€ I protest as I tear my lips away from his, then I whimper as I feel him licking at my neck. â€œMalcolm, we need to stop.â€

â€œI need you, Trip,â€ he whispers huskily, his breath hot against my skin, as his hand slides down inside my underwear. I gasp in surprise as his fingers close â€˜round my own rising erection. In all the nights weâ€™ve spent together, heâ€™s never once touched me like this.

â€œMalcolm,â€ I say more forcefully as I grasp his wrist. â€œWe canâ€™t. Not here, not now.â€

I catch his other hand and push him away, just far enough to get a good look at him and stop him rubbing against me. He looks kinda dazed and his skin is damp with perspiration, his normally neatly combed hair plastered against his forehead and his uniform in disarray.

â€œMal?â€ I frown, â€œare you okay?â€

He seems to shake himself out of his daze and meets my eyes.

â€œOh god, Iâ€™m sorry, Trip, I shouldnâ€™t have â€¦ I just â€¦â€

â€œMaybe you should go see Phlox,â€ I suggest, waving away his apology in my concern about his fever and his strange behaviour.

â€œNo! No, Iâ€™m fine, really,â€ he assures me. â€œJust a little â€¦ hot and bothered, thatâ€™s all. Iâ€™m sorry.â€

â€œCommander?â€ Ensign Greyâ€™s voice floats up the access ladder. â€œAre you still in there? Weâ€™re nearly ready to power up the warp reactor.â€

â€œJust gimme a coupla minutes, will ya?â€ I call back down to her, straightening my uniform.

â€œIâ€™m sorry,â€ Malcolm says again as I turn back to him.  
â€œItâ€™s okay,â€ I try to reassure him. â€œIt just took me by surprise, is all.â€ I lean forward and give him a chaste kiss. â€œBut I still think you should see Phlox.â€

â€œIâ€™m fine,â€ he says, visibly pulling himself together as he runs his fingers through his damp hair.

I place one last kiss on his temple before he descends the ladder and I turn back to finish my work.

***

â€œHey,â€ I greet him softly as he enters my quarters later that evening. â€œHowâ€™re you feelinâ€˜?â€

â€œIâ€™m fine,â€ he says, resting his head on my shoulder as I take him in my arms.

Heâ€™s showered and changed, and I admit he looks a whole lot betterâ€™n he did in the catwalk earlier. Heâ€™s dressed in his favourite black jeans and a soft cotton shirt, and his hairâ€™s curling in its usual chocolatey waves. He smells of citrus shampoo and Malcolm.

â€œWhat did Phlox say?â€ I murmur into his hair.

â€œNot much.â€ He says it too quick, and I know that tone of voice.

â€œYou didnâ€™t go see him, did ya?â€ I accuse, taking hold of his shoulders and pushing him back so I can see his eyes.

He sighs. â€œYou know how much I hate being poked and prodded and scanned â€¦â€

â€œMalcolm, you come back from an away mission to an alien ship runninâ€™ a fever and jumpinâ€™ my bones in a public place. I think we need to check this out.â€

â€œPhlox scanned us when we came back â€¦â€

â€œWhich we both know doesnâ€™t mean a damn thing.â€

â€œI know â€¦ but I feel fine now.â€

â€œI could order ya.â€

He gives me his patented glare.

â€œOkay, okay,â€ I relent. â€œBut you gotta promise me youâ€™ll go see Phlox if it happens again.

He nods in agreement, and I slide my arms â€˜round him again, pulling him close.

â€œI really am sorry,â€ he says softly, â€œabout jumping you in the catwalk. I know we said we would wait until you were ready. It was just â€¦ watching those Orion girls dance. They were so agile and beautiful and sexy, and they were wearing next to nothing â€¦â€

I stifle a grin and pretend Iâ€™m jealous.

â€œI thought you werenâ€™t interested in women any more?â€ I remind him.

â€œIâ€™m gay, Trip, not dead.â€ He glances up and glares at me, then his eyes light up again. â€œAnd their dancing was certainly â€¦ stimulating.â€

â€œWell, if dancinâ€™ turns ya on, I can do that.â€ I release my hold on him and walk across the room, wiggling my ass at him. It gets me a smile. I hum a tune as I slowly pull down the zipper on the front of my uniform, but thatâ€™s as far as I get, which is just as well â€˜cause the Starfleet flight-suit doesnâ€™t exactly lend itself to doinâ€™ a striptease.

â€œCome here,â€ he says, giving me that wicked little half-smile of his, and the next thing I know heâ€™s pulling me down into a searing kiss and his tongueâ€™s tryinâ€™ to tickle my tonsils.

I want him. My body is leading the way and for the first time my mind seems happy to follow as we deepen the kiss, touching and tasting as our tongues wind together. I want to strip away his clothing and feel all of his bare skin against mine. I want to be able to see and taste and touch every part of him. I want to pleasure him with my hands and lips and tongue.

â€œMal,â€ I whisper as we come up for air, â€œI think Iâ€™m ready.â€

â€œReady for â€¦?â€ 

I can see the desire in his eyes as I press myself against him and let him feel exactly how ready I am.

We donâ€™t say another word. Malcolmâ€™s eyes are dark with passion as he slowly, almost reverently, pushes my uniform off my shoulders and down my arms, as if heâ€™s unwrapping a particularly precious gift. Then he comes in for a long, deep kiss. Our shirts go next, Malcolm kissing his way along my jaw and down my throat as he unbuttons mine, fastening his lips on each newly exposed piece of skin as I roll my head back and revel in his touch. When Iâ€™ve gotten him out of his shirt I pull him close and run my hands over his lean, hard body, exploring him as I feel the play of his muscles under my hands, noticing how different they feel from the soft feminine curves Iâ€™ve been used to until now. Finally we kick our legs free of our pants and roll together into my bunk in a tangle of limbs, our passion building as we press our groins together, feeling hardness against hardness; heat against heat.

Then are hands inside shorts and under t-shirts, pulling them away and caressing bare skin as lips kiss and suck and tongues duel in each otherâ€™s mouths. There are whispers of need and desire and soft gasps and grunts and sighs of pleasure as hands find hard dicks, touching and stroking, and bodies move together in an old, familiar rhythm. There are lips kissing and tongues tasting hot, damp skin, moans and harsh, shallow breaths and hearts racing as we draw nearer, and then twin explosions of heat and light and cries of bliss â€¦

I can feel the sticky-slick mixture of sweat and come on our bodies as we lie catching our breath, and he rains gentle, nibbling kisses on my brows and nose and lips. I smile as I hug him tighter.

â€œLove you,â€ I murmur, nuzzling his hair.

â€œSâ€™good, â€™cause I love you too,â€ he mutters sleepily, looking at me from under hooded eyes.

â€œMaybe we should clean up a little before we go to sleep,â€ I suggest.

â€œMmmm â€¦ donâ€™t wanna get up.â€ He snuggles closer into my side.

â€œWe donâ€™t have to.â€ I reach out and snag my singlet from the floor by the bed. It was goinâ€™ in the laundry anyway.

This is simple after all, I think as I dab at our damp skin. Just touching and stroking each other until we come: it isnâ€™t so different from touching myself. I still hold his penis, stroking gently up and down its length and caressing the tip as I wait for his arousal to subside, but it doesnâ€™t, and I smile as I begin to feel my own flesh quickening again in response.

We stroke each other to completion again. And again, and again. I lose count of the number of times I fall asleep in his arms only to be woken by his hot, demanding kisses and his warm body on top of me, but the fifth or sixth time when his hand snakes down between my legs, I find I canâ€™t match his ardour.

â€œIâ€™m sorry, Mal,â€ I murmur, nibbling his earlobe. â€œI donâ€™t think I can do this again.â€

â€œPlease, Trip,â€ he whispers feverishly, playing with my dick as it makes a half-hearted attempt at an erection. â€œI need you. Just one more time.â€

â€œMalcolm, darlinâ€™, Iâ€™d love to, but I canâ€™t.â€

But as I kiss his hot, sweet mouth and feel the hard length of him against my hip, I begin to think about the other ways I can satisfy him, and I decide Iâ€™m ready for the next step.

I deepen the kiss and roll with him until heâ€™s under me, running my hands over his hot, damp skin as he parts his legs to let me lie between them, and for a while I lose myself in just kissing him, tasting and swallowing as our tongues wind together. Then he squirms underneath me, thrusting his groin up against mine, and I move away from his lips and kiss my way down his neck and across his chest, finding one flat nipple and sucking it into my mouth as he gasps my name, swirling my tongue against the hardened flesh, tasting and nibbling further down over his smooth skin and taut belly, feeling the muscles flutter under my lips as I dip my tongue into his navel, until finally his erection looks me in the eye.

I pause, swallowing hard, apprehension rising up inside me as I watch the thick column of flesh resting on his abdomen, rising and falling with his rapid breaths. Iâ€™ve never been this close to someone elseâ€™s dick before. As a kid I shied away from the usual comparisons boys make among themselves, but now I find I canâ€™t tear my eyes away from Malcolmâ€™s penis as I take in every detail, from the bead of pre-cum glistening at its tip to the large, heavy-looking balls underneath it. Heâ€™s beautiful, and perfect, and mine.

This is something different. Iâ€™ve had girlfriends go down on me, of course, and I know how good feels, but Iâ€™ve never taken another manâ€™s dick in my mouth. I guess this is my real initiation into the strange new world of gay sex. I glance up at Malcolm for reassurance and meet his passion-filled gaze. He shifts a little, parting his legs wider and raising one knee, inviting, and reaches one hand down to gently brush his fingers through my hair.

â€œOnly if youâ€™re sure, Trip,â€ he breathes.

Itâ€™s all the encouragement I need. I want to explore every part of this new territory, and I lower my head and breathe his musky male scent as I bury my nose in his pubic hair, licking the tender patch of skin where his thigh meets his torso, my mouth open as I breathe on him and edge closer until finally I feel the silky smooth skin of his hard shaft under my lips. He lets out a little gasp as I kiss and lick all the way down until I feel the texture and temperature change as I reach his delicate orbs, kissing them with barely-there touches of my lips and tongue as I caress up and down his inner thighs. He moans softly when I gently suck each one in turn into my mouth, coating them with my saliva.

I can still feel his hand in my hair as I slowly lick my way back up his swollen shaft, following the throbbing vein on its underside, and I glance up, acknowledging the connection heâ€˜s making. His other arm is curled up behind his head and heâ€™s watching me, his face flushed and his breath hitching as I reach the tip and lick away the salty bead of pre-cum. He tastes delicious.

â€œOh god, Trip!â€ he gasps as I caress the velvety smooth round head of his penis with my lips and flick my tongue into the slit, and Iâ€™ll never forget the moment, or his vocal reaction, when I finally close my lips around him and suck him into my mouth. 

He moans loudly and clutches at the back of my head as he bucks his hips up off the bed, trying to thrust into my mouth, but I lean my weight on his thighs and hold him down, taking control. I can feel him growing more excited as I suck him as far as I can into my mouth and swirl my tongue around him. Sweat sheens his skin as I brush my fingers over his ribs and reach up to play with his nipples, and I can feel him squirming and writhing under me, trying to move under my weight, but I hold him fast, wanting to prolong his pleasure and, I admit, my own. Itâ€™s a startling discovery.

â€œYes, Trip, oh god, love, thatâ€™s it, yeah, oh fuck, yeah, donâ€™t stop â€¦â€ My normally tight-lipped lover suddenly becomes extremely vocal as his climax draws nearer. He gasps my name over and over as I plunge up and down on his dick, and then suddenly he cries a warning as his abdomen tightens.

I swallow without thinking as I feel his hot semen spurt into my mouth, loving the taste of him as he moans his release. I can hear him panting; feel him trembling with little aftershocks of his orgasm as I tail off gradually, continuing to suck his softening dick until I can take all of him in my mouth.

â€œTrip, darling, please,â€ he whispers at last, brushing gentle fingers down my cheek and under my jaw, lifting my chin so that he can look into my eyes. â€œThank you,â€ he says, sincerely.

I smile and crawl back up into his arms. â€œYouâ€™re welcome,â€ I murmur as he pulls me into a warm embrace.

I can still taste him in my mouth next morning as I lie holding him, torn between continuing to watch him sleep and capturing his lips to kiss him awake. Heâ€™s done that to me so often in the last few weeks that eventually I canâ€™t resist his gorgeous pout and I lean down to close my lips over his.

â€œMmm, sâ€™nice,â€ he murmurs, snuggling closer as he wakes.

â€œHowâ€™re you feelinâ€™?â€ I ask, nuzzling his hair.

â€œTired. Happy.â€ He looks up at me and smiles. â€œLoved.â€

My heart swells in my chest, as it does every time he tells me he loves me, but Iâ€™m a little apprehensive.

â€œSatisfied?â€ I ask him hopefully.

His smile widens. â€œYes. For now.â€

I quail inwardly. If half a dozen times in one night is normal for him, how will I ever keep up with his appetite? â€œMal? Are you usually so â€¦ yâ€™knowâ€¦?â€

â€œDemanding?â€

â€œInsatiable.â€

He chuckles. â€œIâ€™m sorry, Trip. I donâ€™t know what came over me last night.â€ He hugs me tighter. â€œMust be the effect of having a naked Trip Tucker in my bed.â€

â€œWell, it sure got me over a few hurdles,â€ I smile. â€œAnd I did enjoy myself.â€

â€œI know, but Iâ€™d wanted the first time we made love to be a little more â€¦ you know â€¦â€ He shrugs.

Itâ€™s my turn to chuckle. â€œYou really are a romantic at heart, arenâ€™t you?â€

â€œI am not.â€ He pretends to be indignant.

I pull him close and kiss him. â€œDonâ€™t worry, your secretâ€™s safe with me. I wonâ€™t tell anyone about the romantic, cuddly side of Malcolm Reed.â€

***

It isnâ€™t until Kelby sabotages the engines and Phlox discovers how the Orion pheromones are affecting the male members of the crew that I realise exactly why Malcolmâ€™s libido has been off the chart these last coupla days. I shouldnâ€™t complain, really, but neither of us is gettinâ€™ much sleep, and heâ€™s close to wearinâ€™ me out.

But soon I have even bigger worries.

â€œThe thing I canâ€™t figure out is why Iâ€™m immune,â€ I tell Tâ€™Pol as we try to find some part of the power distribution system Kelby didnâ€˜t fry.

â€œThat might have something to do with me.â€

â€œYou?â€ Damn, and I thought she was supposed to be the only other sane one left in this place. Maybe Phlox was wrong about that.

â€œThereâ€™s a long-held belief that when a Vulcan mates, thereâ€™s a shared psychic bond.â€

â€œWe didnâ€™t â€˜mateâ€™,â€ I snap at her. I canâ€™t help it; I hate when she calls it that, as if we were nothing more than a pair of rutting animals. Maybe thatâ€™s all it was to her, but for me it was more. Whatever she was doinâ€™ that night, I was makinâ€™ love.

â€œUh-huh.â€

I sigh, deflating suddenly. Sheâ€™s never gonna understand. â€œOkay, whaddaya mean, psychic bond?â€ It sounds to me like a whole heap of trouble.

â€œItâ€™s difficult to explain. Feelings, thoughts, even images can be shared.â€

Then it hits me. â€œThose daydreams â€¦â€ The ones I had on Columbia, about meeting Tâ€™Pol in that white space. So much has happened in the last few weeks with Malcolm, Iâ€™d almost forgotten about them.

â€œWhat?â€

I sigh. I know Iâ€˜m gonna have to come clean. â€œWhen I said before that I wasnâ€™t having any daydreams about you, that wasnâ€™t actually true,â€ I admit. â€œSo, if weâ€™re bonded, what does this have to do with me not being affected by the Orions?â€

â€œIâ€™m immune to the pheromones because of my Vulcan physiology.â€

â€œAnd youâ€™re makinâ€™ me immune?â€ Okay, so thereâ€™s at least one positive aspect to this, but itâ€™s just beginning to dawn on me what else it could mean.

â€œApparently.â€

â€œOh. I donâ€™t know whether to be relieved, or *really* worried.â€ Malcolmâ€™s gonna kill me.

***

â€œI guess we proved it again,â€ I say to Tâ€™Pol as we wander outa sickbay after checkinâ€˜ in on Jon and Malcolm. Our plan to get rid of the Orions worked, but I had to shoot Travis, Jon and Malcolm. Mal says heâ€™s fine, that he realises I did it to protect all of us, that he wouldâ€™ve done the same thing, but I canâ€™t help feelinâ€™ kinda guilty â€˜bout it.

â€œProved what?â€

â€œThat you and I make a helluva team.â€ And we do, when neither of us lets our emotions get in the way.

â€œWe do seem to work well together,â€ she admits.

â€œEven more now that weâ€™re in each otherâ€™s heads.â€ Iâ€™m still not sure what this bond is really all about, but she doesnâ€™t elaborate.

â€œYouâ€™re returning to Columbia?â€ She changes the subject, and I smile inwardly. So Jon hasnâ€™t told her. I decide to indulge in a little Tâ€™Pol-baitinâ€™. I guess Iâ€™m tryinâ€™ to get back to the way we were before the Expanse, and neuropressure, and her marriage. I figure if weâ€™re bonded, we should at least try to be friends again.

â€œI imagine Capâ€™n Hernandez is gettinâ€™ pretty antsy to have her chief engineer back,â€ I hedge.

â€œThere are still numerous repairs to be carried out here.â€ Iâ€™m sensing something more here, something tickling the back of my mind. Somehow, I know itâ€™s her.

I keep my poker face, hoping my mind can match it for a couple of minutes. â€œI think Kelby can handle â€˜em. Heâ€™d been observinâ€™ my work pretty carefully, when he wasnâ€™t tryinâ€™ to blow up the ship.â€ Yeah, right: as if Iâ€™d put him in charge of repairinâ€™ a kettle right now, let alone a warp drive.

â€œKelby is a fine engineer, but he lacks experience.â€ Again, I feel that little tickle of something more.

I stop and turn to her. â€œWhy donâ€™t you just say it?â€

â€œSay what?â€ She knows I know.

â€œThat you want me to come back.â€ I issue my challenge.

â€œI believe I did. I think your presence here would be extremely beneficial to our operations.â€ That Vulcan non-communication sheâ€™s so good at, but Iâ€™m determined sheâ€™s not gonna get away with it this time.

â€œNo, that *you* want me back,â€ I press her. Just once, I want her to admit thereâ€™s a personal connection between us.

â€œI donâ€™t know what you mean.â€ Sheâ€™s defensive now, but I can feel her desperation and confusion too.

â€œOh. My mistake. See ya around.â€ I give her another remorseless little push as I turn to walk away.

â€œWait, Trip.â€ I turn back to face her. â€œI want you to come back.â€

Finally. â€œThen Iâ€™ll think about it,â€ I tell her. Iâ€™ll leave Jon to break the news officially. I turn to head back to engineering.

â€œTrip!â€ She comes after me, and the next thing I know her mouth is on mine. The kiss is more passionate than anything weâ€™ve shared before, but I can feel her confusion and uncertainty and I realise she doesnâ€˜t really know why sheâ€˜s doing this. Iâ€™m shocked as I feel how scared she is; of me and of her own emotions, and for the first time itâ€™s clear to me why she pulled away from me so fast after â€¦ 

I never meant to push her this far, and suddenly Iâ€™m ashamed of myself. I didnâ€™t know she was so fragile.

â€œThree days ago, I told Capâ€™n Hernandez I wanted a transfer back to Enterprise,â€ I tell her as she draws back.

â€œThree days ago,â€ she repeats, her eyes narrowing as she regards me sceptically.

â€œI realised this is where I was meant to be,â€ I explain, indulging in a little communications fudge of my own as I think about Malcolm, â€œand that - ah - this thing between us â€¦ isnâ€™t that big of a deal.â€

Iâ€™ve offered her a way out, and she grabs hold of it like a lifeline. â€œAgreed.â€

â€œGuess we got a lotta work to do.â€

***

â€œHey, Mal â€¦â€ The greeting dies on my lips as I walk into his quarters and meet a face like thunder.

Oh god, he knows. Somehow heâ€™s found out about the bond, and now heâ€™s gonna â€¦ Or was it the kiss? I was sure Tâ€™Pol and me were alone in the corridor, but someone mustâ€™ve seen us, and I know rumours travel fasterâ€™n warp speed around here â€¦

â€œYou just had to tell him, didnâ€˜t you?â€ His voice is quiet and tight, which means heâ€™s mad as hell, but for a minute his words throw me for a loop.

â€œWhat?â€

He leans back against his desk and folds his arms across his chest, glaring at me. â€œThe Captain. You told him about us. When weâ€™d specifically agreed not to tell *anyone*, you couldnâ€™t wait to go running to the Captain and spill your guts. Oh, and you didnâ€˜t even have the courtesy to tell me youâ€˜d done it.â€ 

â€œMal, it wasnâ€™t â€¦â€

â€œDo you have any idea how embarrassing it was for me? For both of us? To have him *congratulate* me on â€¦ on bedding the returning chief engineer? When were you going to give me that little snippet of information? Hm?â€

â€œIt wasnâ€™t like that, Malcolm!â€ I burst out. â€œWe were just talkinâ€™, anâ€™ he asked me to come back, anâ€™ I told him about you anâ€™ me â€˜cause â€¦ â€˜cause â€¦ I just did, okay? Anâ€™ I didnâ€™t wanna tell ya â€˜bout cominâ€™ back until it was settled, anâ€™ then the Orions were here anâ€™ â€¦â€

â€œI trusted you, Trip. You knew what went on here while you were gone. You knew I had to rebuild the Captainâ€™s trust in me. And you went behind my back and told him you and I were fraternizing â€¦â€

â€œThatâ€™s not what I did, anâ€™ you know it!â€ I snap. â€œFraternizinâ€™ with another senior officer is a whole lot different than tamperinâ€™ with evidence. Jon knows that, anâ€™ I know that. Seems youâ€™re the only one who canâ€™t see the difference.â€

â€œI trusted you. Thatâ€™s all that matters. I trusted you and you betrayed that trust.â€ He turns away, his whole frame tense as he leans on his desk.

And I know heâ€™s right.

â€œMalcolm, Iâ€™m sorry.â€ I allow my voice to soften and place my hands tentatively on his shoulders. He doesnâ€˜t turn â€˜round, but he doesnâ€˜t pull away either. â€œIâ€™m sorry I told Jon about us without discussing it with you first, but Iâ€™m not sorry I did it. I saw a chance for us to be together - really together - and I took it. I canâ€˜t be sorry about that.â€

He turns, looking at the floor and shaking his head. â€œI always knew you were impulsive, Trip. In fact, itâ€™s one of the things I love about you. Iâ€˜ve just never had to live with the consequences before.â€ He glances up and levels a steady gaze at me. â€œThe Captainâ€™s really okay with it?â€

â€œYeah, as long as weâ€™re discreet and it doesnâ€™t interfere with our duties. You know he hates the idea of regulating peopleâ€™s personal lives. Heâ€™s a little surprised - yâ€™know, that itâ€™s you and me - but heâ€™s absolutely fine with it.â€

He sighs, the fight going out of him. â€œOkay,â€ he says quietly, â€œIâ€™m not ecstatic about how it happened, but whatâ€™s done is done and we canâ€™t change it.â€ His expression softens. â€œNow, come here.â€

â€œWhy?â€ 

He slides his arms around me. â€œBecause making up is a lot more fun than fighting,â€ he murmurs as he pulls me down into a hungry kiss.

***

Three weeks, I think to myself as I gaze down at the man lying sleeping peacefully in my arms. Three weeks of happiness, and love, and tenderness, and fun. Is that really all we deserve before the universe throws a curveball at us? Surely, after everything we went through to get to this point, we shouldâ€™ve had a little more than that?

I know I should tell him about this bond with Tâ€™Pol before he finds out some other way - especially after the little spat we had earlier - but I canâ€˜t find the words. I donâ€™t want to keep secrets from him, but how can I explain when I donâ€™t understand it myself? Maybe I should wait until I can talk to Tâ€™Pol and find out what it all means - at least then Iâ€™ll be able to give Mal some answers.

I didnâ€™t ask for this. All I want is to be with him, to hold him and love him. Iâ€™m terrified heâ€™ll back away if I tell him about this.

Maybe the bond will just fade away now that Iâ€™m with someone else. I suppose itâ€™s a faint hope, but I clutch desperately at the idea. Then I wouldnâ€™t need to tell him about it at all.

I just canâ€™t bear the thought of losing him.

 

End of Part 6


End file.
